Ils ne se détestaient pas
by Plume-chan
Summary: Ils ne se détestaient pas, mais ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester l'un avec l'autre sans s'insulter, sans se provoquer. Mais quand ils se quittaient, leur vie redevenait calme. Beaucoup trop calme. Ils ne pouvaient tout simplement plus se passer l'un de l'autre. YAOI [Imaizumi x Naruko] OS


_**Description**_ : Ils ne se détestaient pas, mais ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester l'un avec l'autre sans s'insulter, sans se provoquer. Mais quand ils se quittaient, leur vie redevenait calme. Beaucoup trop calme. Ils ne pouvaient tout simplement plus se passer l'un de l'autre.

_**Pairing**_ : Imaizumi/Naruko desuuuuuu ~!

**_Rating :_** T (+)

Bonjouuuuuuuuuuuur tout le monde ! 8DD Oui oui, j'apparais sur un nouveau fandom, encore ! J'ai commencé récemment Yowamushi Pedal, et j'adore énormément cet anime ! Il est vraiment magnifique, comme tous les autres mangas de sports bien sûr, mais celui-là, plus que d'autres, (mais pour moi ne dépassera pas Haikyuu!, j'aime trop ce manga, huhu), et comment ne pas écrire dessus ? Nan c'est ce que je me tue à comprendre vu le nombre de fanfictions qu'il y a dans ce fandom, et encore plus quand j'ai vu le nombre de fanfictions françaises... Pourtant il est génial cet anime, je ne comprends pas... Enfin brefouillons, je compte bien contribuer au remplissage de ce fandom, moi ! Pas vous ? ;)) Oui, je ferais une contribution à base de ImaiNaru ; TouMaki et peut-être de ManaOno, comptez sur moi !

Bon je vous laisse à votre lecture ! Bonne lectuuuure ~ !

* * *

Ils ne se détestaient pas, mais ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester l'un avec l'autre sans s'insulter, sans se provoquer. Ils se criaient dessus, s'engueulaient, se cherchaient, s'irritaient, se mettaient au défi. Mais quand ils se quittaient, leur vie redevenait calme. Beaucoup trop calme. Un silence pesant, une tranquillité décevante. C'était ennuyant, monotone, agaçant.  
Ils ne pouvaient plus se passer l'un de l'autre, mais le penser était chose irritante, et le dire était tout simplement impossible, ce sentiment était imprononçable. Ils ne pouvaient se l'avouer, c'était bien trop énervant.  
Ils s'en étaient rendus compte rapidement, peu de temps après leur rencontre. Avant ils ne se connaissaient pas et pouvaient vivre paisiblement l'un sans l'autre, sans aucun manque ressenti, mais maintenant cette tranquillité était insupportable.  
Alors, à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient ils profitaient l'un l'autre, de la présence de leur rival pour, comme toujours, s'engueuler, mais cette fois-ci, ils profitèrent un peu trop. Ils ne savaient pas comment ça avait dérapé, ni comment ils en étaient arrivés là, mais ce fut rapide. Ils avaient trouvé une autre façon d'apprécier la présence de l'autre, mais sûrement pas la plus douce.

\- Nghh… Enlève tes mains de là !

\- La ferme !

A la base, ils devaient faire une course. Une course qui indescriptiblement prit une autre tournure. C'était imprévu, inconcevable, et inimaginable. Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans un coin reculé dans la forêt, pour ne pas gêner la circulation, puis s'étaient engueulés par habitude. Naruko avait taquiné Imaizumi, mais un peu trop fallait croire. Voulant se rapprocher de lui pour qu'il entende clairement le fond de ses pensées, le brun trébucha disgracieusement, emmenant son rival au sol. Il grogna, massant sa tignasse rouge, et lui hurla de faire plus attention à là où il foutait ses pieds. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pouvait s'attendre, le plus grand ne réagit pas, et le regardait simplement, l'air ailleurs, troublé.

\- Oye oye ? Lui lança Shoukichi, agitant sa main devant ses yeux, espérant qu'il revienne à lui.

Il ne répondit pas, ignorant complètement sa remarque. Il déglutit bruyamment, ou plutôt, il était tellement proche du roux qu'il avait sans doute pu l'entendre très distinctement. Il ne se redressa pas et fixa durement celui qui était sous lui. Mais ce qui était étrange, c'était qu'il n'avait ni l'air énervé, ni l'air agacé, non, il avait juste l'air très concentré. Son regard était si perçant, qu'il aurait pu lire dans ses pensées, du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait souhaité. Il voulait savoir s'il était le seul à qui le cœur manquait de lâcher alors qu'il était à moins d'un mètre, il voulait savoir s'il était le seul à vouloir lui coller la main brutalement dans la figure puis de l'embrasser avidement, il voulait savoir s'ils se cherchaient bien parce qu'ils s'appréciaient plus que de simples « _bons_ » amis. Bien sûr, ça, il se le gardait pour lui, jamais il ne raconterait à qui que ce soit ses sentiments le concernant, jamais, et il voulait encore moins en parler avec lui, ah non, ça certainement pas. Il détestait ce sentiment, autant qu'il le détestait lui mais pourtant, il savait qu'il n'y avait pas que ça.  
Il tenta de se relever, sa main droite tremblait, son bras tout entier flageolait. Il serra les dents, il allait faire une connerie. Il se pencha en avant, et le bout de ses doigts passa doucement sur son maillot. Ce dernier n'apprécia pas, des rougeurs aux joues, maintenant aussi rouges que ses cheveux, et lui gueula dessus lui ordonnant d'arrêter. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas en lui donnant des ordres qu'il allait arrêter, et surtout quand ces ordres venaient de lui. Il prenait ça seulement pour de la provocation, alors il le provoquerait d'avantage. Il saisit sa main, la plaquant au sol et rapprocha son visage du sien, le regardant avec un sourire narquois, alors que son autre main remontait doucement sur son maillot, le plissant et le relevant davantage.  
Naruko grogna toujours plus, il allait lui en foutre une. Il posa son pied contre sa cuisse pour tenter de le repousser, mais rien n'y faisait, alors il se redressa, violemment, donnant un coup avec son crâne au visage du beau jeune homme. Il étouffa un cri à l'aide de sa main plaquée immédiatement contre son nez. Il avait mal, mais faisait tout pour le cacher, sinon ça lui fera une trop belle satisfaction. Il serrait les dents, le poing, pour tenter de réprimer tout soupir de douleur.  
Une perle rouge glissa d'entre ses doigts et s'éclata contre le visage du roux, puis d'autres déferlèrent. Shoukichi lui saisit le col, l'obligeant à venir vers lui puis tira sur son bras afin d'enlever la main qui cachait son visage, et plaqua brutalement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Une douleur supplémentaire, mais le roux n'en avait visiblement rien à faire de la torture qu'il lui infligeait, il n'avait pas qu'à pas poser ses mains sur lui tout à l'heure.  
Le goût du sang était trop fort, ce goût métallique désagréable à n'en plus finir qui coulait dans sa gorge et qui colorait ses lèvres écarlates. Il lui saisit sa chevelure ébène, agrippant ses doigts à quelques mèches, et le força à s'appuyer davantage contre lui, afin de rendre ce baiser plus vif, plus brusque. Imaizumi entrouvrit les lèvres puis saisit celles de son rival avec les dents, les mordillant durement, et passa son bras derrière son dos. Naruko déposa ses mains sur ses épaules, pour le repousser et le regarda avec un air de défi.

\- Eh le crâneur, c'est où qu't'as appris à embrasser ? Parce que c'n'est pas extra !

\- Je te retourne la question.

Shunsuke était resté inébranlable à cette remarque, puis repartit chercher les lèvres entrouvertes de son rival. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et laissa son bras glisser au-dessus de ses épaules, et l'autre entourer sa nuque, accrochant ses cheveux sombres. Il laissa sa langue se faire entraîner pas la sienne, venue doucement la chercher. Ce baiser brutal venait de se transformer irrémédiablement en quelque chose de tendre et délicat. L'arrière-gout métallique s'effaçait petit à petit, comme balayé par les mouvements doucement adroits.

Imaizumi caressa doucement la cuisse de son partenaire, qui tentait d'étouffer quelques gémissements, et remonta parfois pour passer sous son maillot.  
Il manquait d'air, il manquait terriblement de souffle. Naruko lâcha les lèvres du brun et tourna son visage pour prendre sa respiration. Ses joues rouges et la chaleur qui montait l'empêchaient de se calmer. Le plus grand saisit sa mâchoire entre ses doigts, le forçant à tourner la tête vers lui, puis lécha ses lèvres, essuyant quelques traces de sang. Le roux déglutit difficilement, ses sourcils tremblaient, et laissa s'échapper un gémissement incontrôlé. La honte, pour lui c'était quelque chose de gênant. De très gênant. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il avait été le premier à en lâcher un, il avait été le premier à montrer ses faiblesses face à l'autre. Il s'en voulait et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, tentant d'outrepasser la douleur tantôt infligée par ses morsures à répétition, tout en regardant ailleurs, en essayant de ne plus prêter attention à Imaizumi qui le l'observait doucement. Il s'approcha de nouveau de son visage, puis embrassa délicatement sa joue étonnamment brûlante.  
Naruko mit du temps à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, la bouche entrouverte, canine parfaitement apparente puis hurla.

\- M-mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

Il était encore plus gêné qu'avant. Ce crâneur le provoquait, encore et encore, et cette fois-ci il avait profité de son moment de flottement pour faire quelque chose de déshonorant à son égard, comme s'il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il était faible face à lui, et qu'il restait supérieur dans toutes les circonstances possible. Il le détestait, il était énervant, irritant, invivable et vraiment agaçant, mais ce qui lui était encore plus insupportable, c'était qu'il l'aimait, ce putain de crâneur.

Imaizumi se redressa et lui tendit la main. Le roux le regarda avec étonnement, puis avec agacement et la saisit.

\- Allez, continuons cette course, lui annonça le brun.

\- Ouais, bougonna-t-il.

Il gagnerait cette course pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne sera pas le seul à pouvoir prendre le dessus.

* * *

Hem voilà ! Je ne voulais pas que ça dérape en lemon, je suis désolée... ! J'ai dû résister à cette tentation, croyez-moi ;)) Bon, malgré la longueur de ce OS, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu et surtout que vous ayez passé un agréable moment à le lire ! :D  
Je vous dis à très bientôt héhé !


End file.
